ASR Chapter 15 Revisited
by lightpathetic
Summary: A take on what happens between Zero and Kaname at the cabin after Zero confesses in A Strange Relationship - my first story . Newbies you'll have no idea.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 15 ASR Revisited

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO **awoke to find that a pair of hands and lips were gently, but insistently, exploring him. He couldn't believe Kaname was ready yet again. Zero had just fallen asleep after the long session Kaname put him through doing just what he said he wouldn't do if he told him. Zero was still hoarse from all the yelling he did, trying to withstand the sensations that tore through his body. Now he was exhausted and … Zero moaned as Kaname ran his finger nails up his inner thighs followed closely by his lips. What was he doing? Zero body arched uncontrollably as Kaname nuzzled him; shoving his fingers into Kaname's hair as Zero tried to pull him away as Kaname started to...

"Kaname wait. Kaname! UUUUHHHHH! Oh GOD!"

Zero's head shot back against the pillow, his body writhing impatiently, as Kaname tentatively began to stroke his length with one hand while the other held Zero firmly to the bed. Kaname watched this intently; fascinated with Zero's reactions to what he was doing, his eyes darkened from desire. He loved how Zero's silver-gray hair fanned over the cream, silk pillowcases that had been his mother's, his long neck revealed in the diffused light from the drapes. It felt so right somehow, that they should make love for the first time here in his mother's bedroom away from the world. She would approve, he thought. She would know how much he loved Zero to bring him here.

Kaname closed his eyes and dipped his head to Zero's stiff, velvety flesh. He had never done this before. Well, never on another man. Of course he knew it was the most sensitive part. He knew what to do but… _No_, thought Kaname, pushing away his reservations. If Zero was moaning now he was dying to know what he would do if he…

Zero tried again to pull away as he felt Kaname's lips on him. He was kissing him, running those stunning lips along his length.

"No! Kaname…" Zero protested, again trying to remove Kaname's firm hold on him. It was like trying to bend a steel girder with a toothpick.

"You don't like what I am doing? Your body says otherwise..."

"It's strange. I am not comfortable…"

Kaname met Zero's eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Zero. He wanted to obey his wishes, to not force him. But he knew that Zero wouldn't be physically averse to Kaname pleasuring him, the issue was his being touched for the first time by…him.

"You don't want me to continue?"

Kaname smiled a little. It was meant to be reassuring but with the hint of mischief and the glimmer of carnal intentions, it ended up being as sexy as hell. Zero swallowed audibly and looked away, more than a little shaken. He found Kaname sexy. Kaname Kuran. But then they both knew that, considering the rather large hint that Kaname was currently almost absently stroking. Still Zero tried to stop him.

"I… It's just… It's a little too fast… I'm not sure I'll respect myself in the morning..."

"Zero." Kaname interrupted firmly, but still with that devastatingly handsome curl to his lips, "I know you want this. You can't hide that from me…"

"I know what state I am in...!! Dammit, will you let me up?! I can't talk to you like this…" Zero demanded, referring to the ludicrous situation of their speaking with Zero's… um… "issue" between them.

"Is this better?"

Zero sucked his breath through his teeth as Kaname slid very deliberately up his body until they were at eye level. His length had been very carefully caressed by Kaname's torso and stomach and now was crushed into Kaname's equally prominent arousal leaving no doubt that Kaname too was... enjoying himself. Kaname looked into Zero's eyes holding his gaze easily, as the tip of his tongue came out to lick away some of Zero's pre-ejaculate that was still on his lips. Zero was transfixed by this action, shuddering involuntarily as he subconsciously registered that Kaname liked his intimate taste and what else Kaname could be licking. And then there were his eyes. They still held the sexy, mischievous gleam but now there was something else. A challenge.

_You are mine…_

Zero groaned and closed his eyes. Kaname wasn't in the least bit uncomfortable with this. Damn him. But the sad thing was it was turning him on like nothing else. _Come on Zero Kiriyuu_, he thought desperately, _this is Kaname Kuran! Start thinking with your brain…!_

"I love the way you taste, Zero." Kaname whispered in a deep, husky voice as if he just knew what Zero was thinking and wanted to sabotage Zero's last ditch attempt for sanity, "What if I just licked you slowly at first? If you don't like it, I will stop. What do you say?"

As if he seriously expected him to say "No". Especially as Kaname had begun to circle his hips in a way that made thought impossible. Zero cried out and collapse into the pillows again. Damn his hormones, damn this bond. Damn whatever was making him so _weak_!

Kaname took this as consent. He slid back to his original position and first teased Zero by rubbing his hands over him, then he lowered his mouth and…

Zero nearly leapt off the bed.

"Kaname!! I can't… Shit!!"

Zero's head whipped from side to side as Kaname treated him as if he was a delicious, frozen dessert. Zero was in heaven when Kaname ran his tongue from him his base to his tip slowly, but was plunged into a beautiful hell as Kaname thrilled against and into his tip. Zero began to sob and whimper. His hands fisted the sheets and Kaname's hair alternately until they were both twisted, tangled, sweaty messes but neither one cared. Zero was mindless and Kaname's entire body ached and throbbed each time Zero so much as winced. Kaname was barely in control. He was nearing a brink of his own…

Zero began to push at Kaname's head during one of the hellish episodes and Kaname obliged, realizing he wanted it more than anything. His long tongue curled sensuously around Zero's tip and pulled him into his mouth. Zero screamed as he registered the almost unbearable heat of Kaname's throat, the tight passage hugging him lovingly and firmly as it mercilessly began to wring the life from him. Zero was no match…

"Kaname!! I'm… Oh God!!"

Zero tried to pull away but Kaname held him and began to pump. He didn't know why he wanted this so badly. He didn't think he would particularly relish the taste. Or that it was a particular turn-on. He just knew he wanted all of Zero. He didn't want him to hide anything from him, didn't want him to save him from anything pertaining to him. He wanted no secrets, no lies, no illusions. He wanted Zero laid bare to him. As if they were one, as if they couldn't exist apart. Kaname sucked greedily, egging on Zero to share it all with him, his pleasure, his excitement, because it was all his as well.

"Fuck!! FUUCKKK!!" Zero screamed as he lost his battle entirely. He body shook uncontrollably as a long, exhausting climax racked his body. His toes curled painfully as he shuddered, his back arching as his chest heaved from his wonderful exertion. It seemed to last forever especially as Kaname was still drawing on his deeply…

"Kaname…"

Zero winced. He was beginning to feel sore…

"Kaname. Kaname!! That's enough!! It hurts!! Kaname!!"

Zero hit Kaname over the head and again when Kaname didn't stop. Zero began to struggle and finally Kaname "released" him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Kaname didn't answer. His face was buried in Zero's stomach. He didn't move for a long time. It would have been okay except for the fact that Kaname was very tense. His fingers dug into the sheets, his body knelt, seemingly coiled before a strike. And then, there was the aura…

"Kaname?"

"Jero… I need to…thoo this. Thrust me, please. I won't hurt you…"

Zero felt Kaname's mouth on his stomach. It felt like a rough but warm, wet kiss. Zero after the initial discomfort, relaxed and moaned. He _loved_ when Kaname used his fangs that way… His lower stomach was insanely sensitive. The muscles began to spasm from the stimuli. But Zero was still exhausted.

"Kaname! Give me a moment...!" Zero protested weakly as Kaname began to make his way up Zero's body, still… kissing… Zero tensed as he smelled fresh blood… Where was that coming from?

"Kaname look at me. Kaname!!"

Zero tugged at Kaname's hair, pulling painfully. Why wasn't he responding…?

Suddenly Zero hands slammed into the mattress of their own volition. Then Kaname raised his head…

"No. NO!! Stop!!"

Zero began to struggle. His stomach… He couldn't believe it!!

"You bastard!! Let me go!!"

Kaname moaned, but the sound was inhuman, almost feral. His deep red, glazed eyes lidded in his face drenched in Zero's blood, his fangs dripping with the same. He took one hand and rubbed it, almost reveling in the feeling of blood covering his skin. The claws on this hand lengthened, just before he drew them deliberately, again and again, across Zero's chest. Zero screamed in pain as Kaname watched, his face registering deep fascination and pleasure. He dipped his head to Zero chest and lapped greedily at the blood, while his hands roved over Zero's warm body scoring him with his claws, drawing multiple slits of blood…

"Kaname!! Stop this!!" Zero screamed, desperately. He pulled uselessly at his hands but they didn't respond. They were miles from anyone. He was trapped with no hope. It was just like that night. Kaname was just like that _thing_. He was no better. Even his love made no difference to him…

"You goddamned monster!!" Zero sobbed, his tears filling his eyes, his hurt palpable as his words came haltingly, "I was right!! You are no better than an animal. I hate you. I hate you!!"

Suddenly Zero was alone. Zero sat up in surprise but the urgency soon crept into his limbs. Tugging clothes from the floor he made a dash for the door. Soon he was down the stairs and running for the front door. He didn't care how far they were from… anything. It was better than here. Zero was sure now. Kaname had brought him here to kill him. Maybe this relationship was too inconvenient for him after all.

Zero ran out onto the front lawn. He spun comically trying to gauge what to do. Should he try to take the car? Should he keep to the track? Should he take to the forest? Kaname had the keys to the car. He supposed he had better…

"It makes no difference which way you go. I'll still catch you. You might as well stay and listen…"

"Go to hell!!"

Zero ran in the opposite direction to the open doorway and the curiously clean, clothed and composed pure-blood standing in it. He looked almost normal but Zero knew better, didn't he?

Kaname watched Zero with more despair in his heart than he had ever felt since his parents' death. He and this stupid lack of control where Zero was concerned. He should have explained what he was doing before he did it but Zero was so enthralling, so irresistible, so delicious… Then Zero's orgasm had sliced right through him like nothing else... Kaname ran his hand through his hair as his body began to betray him at the memory. Focus! Control! Zero…

Zero was almost to the forest when he saw Kaname in front of him. He screamed in frustration and changed direction… only to see him again in the distance. Kaname was toying with him. The bastard was toying with him. Zero stopped. He bent and picked up a large stone. Kaname "appeared" in front of him.

"Go ahead. Hit me. I deserve it."

"Don't come any closer!!"

"I won't. I won't touch you. Please listen. I won't hurt you ever again. Zero, I am so sor..."

"Liar!! You tried to kill me!!"

"I was not!!" Kaname countered loudly, forgetting his grief in his hurt and anger, "What the hell are you on?"

"You are just like Him. You are all alike…"

"No!! It wasn't like that…!"

"He did that same thing to me!! You monster!! Stay away from me!! Let me go!!"

"Zero…"

Kaname's hands visibly shook at Zero's words. It was the only thing that scared him. The only thing…

"Zero, I am sorry I scared you, but look at yourself. If I was trying to kill you I doubt you would be running around like this. You wounds are shallow…"

"Keep away!!" Zero screamed as Kaname tried to approach, "You are toying with me like he did. You all are sadistic bastards!"

"No!! Dammit! Listen to me!!"

"No, you listen!!" Zero yelled hysterically, brandishing the stone, "Get out of my way!! Get out of my life. I never want you near me…!"

"I was making love to you!!" Kaname shouted, suddenly losing his cool. He had to stop him. Explain. "I was making love to you on my mother's bed the way vampires do, the way pure-bloods do!!" Kaname screamed, drowning Zero's tirade, his desperation bringing Zero to a halt more than his volume.

Zero looked at Kaname in surprise. Kaname didn't look like some crazed predator. He looked flustered, embarrassed and very desperate.

"What?!"

"Your blood... drives me crazy. I love it: the smell, the taste, the feel. When it is on my skin I lose my mind. Your wounds make me orgasmic…"

"You are not serious…"

"I am deadly serious. I had nicked you with my teeth while we were… making love and then I was so out of my mind with lust I couldn't stop myself…"

"So you begin to rip my skin to shreds?! That's your idea of showing your love?! You knew what Rido did to me, Kaname! What about when I began to struggle and begged for you to stop?! What about when I began to cry…?!"

"Dammit Zero! What do you want from me?! I made a mistake! A stupid mistake! But it was only because you make me insane with wanting you; only because you stripped away my control to the point that I resorted to being myself… You won't understand what I was feeling, the compulsion I felt because of my need for you. You will have to trust me on this one. But that's the problem, you don't!"

"Don't make this about me! How the hell was I supposed to know? You wouldn't say anything and then there was a huge gash on my stomach!"

"Yes…" Kaname muttered his eyes traveling to Zero's stomach as if in a daze. Zero began to feel as if he was naked.

"Kaname…" Zero growled warningly.

Kaname shook his head. The shower hadn't helped much.

"I'm sorry. I'm still a little… frustrated…"

Kaname smiled disarmingly, his embarrassment showing, and Zero felt his anger and fear leaving him. It was true. If Kaname had wanted to kill him he would have done it by now. Easily. Zero looked down at the stone in his hand and dropped it quickly, truly disgusted with himself. If you could kill a pure-blood with a rock they wouldn't be such feared creatures…

Kaname saw this and nearly shook from relief. He step forward tentatively, as if trying not to spook a nervous animal, but drawn to him nevertheless.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I do love you. I should have explained. It was just I was afraid you would say 'no', and I was so turned on. I thought, 'just a little' and then I couldn't stop, especially when you started struggling… But there never was a danger of my really hurting you. Never. Believe me."

Zero stood there and looked at Kaname. He was astonished to find he actually believed him. What that creature had done to him… he would never forget, would never live down. That thing he would curse to the end of his days. But Kaname. Kaname was… Kaname. His love…

"I'm sorry too, Kaname. I feel so stupid now." Zero thumped himself on his stomach. The wounds had mostly healed already although he still looked gory. His blood… Kaname found his blood exciting? It sounded so strange, but then, he was dealing with a whole different species. But, Zero began to realize the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

"Can we go inside now? This light is killing me…"

"Oh!! Of course!!" Zero came up and took Kaname's arm and pulled him towards the house. It was late afternoon, but the sun was still high over the horizon. For Kaname who saw very well in the dark and threatened him with bodily harm when he turned on a light, it was probably murder on his eyes. Zero led him quickly quite forgetting that Kaname could have gotten them there much more quickly. But Kaname didn't forget. He adjusted Zero's hand so his fingers could thread into his and let Zero lead him home.

"My blood _excites_ you?" Zero asked, still fascinated.

"Yes."

"You mean…"

"Yes." Kaname said quickly before Zero could say it. He was in enough trouble.

"How much?"

"You know that orgasm you had earlier?"

"Yes?"

"We would laugh at those."

"Oh."

_continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to VK._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_by lightpathetic_

"**ENJOYING **yourself?"

Zero nearly jumped out of his skin. With some effort he fought the reflex that told him to switch the channel, a futile exercise considering Kaname had already seen what he was watching.

"I... uh... I was... about to change the channel."

"Don't on my account," Kaname replied, coming in to perch on the arm of the sofa next to Zero. He leaned in and began to stroke Zero's silver-gray hair a little affectionately and a lot possessively, feeling the need to lay claim even though the perceived threat was just a movie.

"I really was looking for something to watch..." Zero said changing the channel, pretending, despite his rapidly reddening cheeks that he had just happened on the pornographic movie briefly while he was surfing. Kaname of course wasn't fooled. Even at such a low volume he could hear it from his father's study. The cabin had its rustic appeal but also many of the modern conveniences, including satellite television and internet. He had just finished replying to his emails and sending a few of his own. His going away without informing anyone or at least making arrangements for his absence was very uncharacteristic of him. _Now_ Aidou knew he hadn't been kidnapped or worse and to expect him back tomorrow. He had also asked that Zero's room be prepared for him. No doubt Aidou would put two and two together.

"Go back to it. Don't let me stop you. I was on my way to the kitchen to fix breakfast anyway..."

"I said I was just surfing, Kaname! Will you stop going on about it?!" Zero demanded, thoroughly embarrassed and irritated. Didn't he know when to leave well enough alone?

Kaname sat a while longer watching Zero watch a sports broadcast then turned away deciding against pushing the issue. For some reason it bothered him that Zero didn't feel comfortable watching it with him there. Why was he sneaking around? You would think after how intimate they have been over the last couple of years and now lovers, Zero would feel comfortable enough to share his secrets with him. Or was it more than that? Maybe he wasn't enough. Maybe Zero still yearned for more than just him…

Kaname entered the kitchen and walked straight to the tall steel fridge that stood in the right hand corner, his visage set in a way that seemed to indicate he was pondering a deep, troubling problem. Collecting some items he turned towards the counter by the stove not hearing when Zero turned off the television and headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" Zero asked, walking to the tray of eggs and removing four.

"No. I can manage. Why don't you go back and watch the 'game'?" Kaname asked sarcastically, implying he knew what Zero was _really_ watching, "You'll only slow me down."

"Whatever, Kaname. Do everything yourself as usual." Zero snapped, dropping the bowl on the counter and heading for the door. Kaname was suddenly in front of him with the bowl.

"On second thought, would you help me with the eggs? Then I can get the rice and fish."

Zero brows stayed knitted in anger as Kaname kept his position between him and the door. Kaname sighed and looked shamefaced.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am a little bit of a control freak..."

Zero snorted derisively, but then he saw Kaname's contrition and a curious thing happened. His hand reached out for the offered bowl and he turned again to the counter. This love thing was making him soft...

"You're not forgiven. To earn that you have to at least slow down enough so I don't look ridiculous."

"Done."

Kaname returned to the microwave as Zero took a whisk from the drawer.

"About earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess you caught me..."

"If you like watching porn it doesn't bother me, Zero. As long... as you just watch..."

Zero lifted his head in surprise and looked at Kaname who was busy doing... something. Apparently slowing down to Kaname was letting Zero actually see movement.

"Well I am hardly able to go join them if that's what you mean. Although if prayers were answered I would probably be at the home of a certain blonde about now..." Zero teased smiling a little to himself. He was ready to joke about the encounter. He was a teen-aged boy for heaven sake. It was okay to be curious. It was not like he was in prefect mode now, Zero thought, his mind going back to all the magazines and disks he had helped Yuuki confiscate and destroy. Now he didn't have to worry anymore about staving off becoming a blood-thirsty monster, he could concentrate on sex... Zero suddenly shivered. Was there a draft in here?

"She's an actress, Zero. You'd probably be arrested. Besides she is nothing special. Trust me."

Zero grabbed a pan for his finished eggs and heated it in preparation for an omelet. While he was waiting he turned to Kaname who was grilling the fish.

"Are you talking from experience?" Zero asked nonchalantly, suddenly curious. Of course Kaname has had sex before. No-one behaved like that in bed without some confidence in themselves born of experience. And Kaname was very good. Under that uptight exterior lived a damned sexy, and sensual being. Zero was so conditioned now after just two days, all Kaname had to do was give him _that_ look - the one where he knew Kaname was thinking about licking every inch on him and more - and Zero would instantly grow hard. There was nothing sexier than Kaname entering a room and looking at you like that as he approached. Zero felt himself respond at just the thought.

The "uptight" pure-blood in question scented Zero's arousal and grew more agitated. It was a simple conversation between men about sex and women but Kaname wasn't handling it very well. Despite all he had tried to do, was he still not enough? Couldn't he hold all of Zero's interest? Kaname's aura began to swirl malevolently around him as his fears took over. He wanted all of Zero. All. A primal part of him took pride and a delicious, possessive thrill in the fact that he was Zero's first and only lover. He wanted it to stay that way. Yet it was obvious that Zero was attracted to women. To...

_Yuuki._

Kaname slammed the saucepan lid on the rice with violent force causing the sides to cave. Zero jumped, nearly flinging the omelet across the room. Kaname "caught" it and settled it onto a plate.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Zero shouted, totally freaked out and suddenly angry because of it.

"Nothing. My mind was on something else. How about a swim after we eat?"

**  
ZERO** broke the surface sputtering as Kaname swam away grinning.

"Come here." Zero eventually managed, threateningly.

"No chance. You'll have to catch me first." Kaname said, gliding through the water effortlessly but very slowly and tantalizingly within reach, giving Zero half a chance. Zero growled and lunged for a fistful of dark brown hair but came up with nothing but air and a deep chuckle as his target swam away.

"You bastard! You'll pay for this!!" Zero shouted, totally put out at not being able to exact revenge for having his footing repeatedly yanked from under him so that he was upended into the river. Zero swam to the edge and sank on the bank, coughing. Kaname had to have a weakness and so help him...

Zero was aware that he wasn't alone on the bank. He quickly raised his head to see a pair of concerned brown eyes beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"No, thanks to you. I feel like I have swallowed half the river."

"You're supposed to hold your breath when you are under water, Zero."

Zero turned away in incredulous outrage and swung his arm, hard, in Kaname's direction. _For the love of God, please connect! The bastard!_

_SLAP!!_

Zero swung around in surprise.

"Kaname!!"

Zero rolled Kaname over from where he had landed and tried to inspect him. Why didn't he dodge it?

"Kaname?" Zero asked, even as Kaname's eyes were still closed. Zero leaned over and shook him.

"Kana... aahhh!!"

Zero found himself on his back beneath Kaname's amused scrutiny. He couldn't believe he had fallen for that.

"Let me up. I've decided to leave you. You are a complete jerk."

Kaname laughed and dipped his head to kiss Zero. He slowly sucked Zero's sensitive lower lip until he felt him begin to tremble. Kaname groaned as Zero's hands wrapped around him, one going to his hair to egg him on. Kaname broke the kiss.

"Am I forgiven?"

Zero nodded and reached up for Kaname's head, pulling those damned sexy lips to his own. He began the insistent licking of Kaname's lips that guaranteed results and then pushed his tongue in Kaname's mouth. Zero soon heard the sweet sounds of success as Kaname began to whimper and grind his arousal against him.

Much to Kaname's delight they were both already naked, although where they were on the bank their hips were partially submerged in the water, the cool water was a delicious contrast to the heat between them. Kaname tore his lips away from Zero's, already hungry to taste the rest of him as he began a path of urgent kisses to his neck. Zero squirmed and stretched to allow access. He moaned again as Kaname's left hand began to massage his stiff flesh between them. He was already aching for relief. All Kaname had to do was kiss him and he became hard enough to hammer a nail in.

"Kaname, Kaname..." Zero moaned as Kaname sucked his nipples, alternating quickly between them, letting his warm, rough tongue rolled each tight bud luxuriantly. Zero's legs were wrapped around Kaname's waist, his hips pressing his arousal into Kaname's stomach. Kaname shuddered, Zero's pleasure wreaking its usual havoc on his reason. He reigned in the urge to tear at him though, considering that Zero still didn't like it, and opted for something else he wanted to try. The more he thought about it the more excited he became, much to his surprise. He would be all things to Zero. He would make damned sure Zero never left him or strayed.

Kaname trailed his tongue lower to Zero's stomach, shaking again when Zero arched suddenly and hissed when Kaname lapped at his stomach. God, when Kaname had found that spot earlier he had shot himself all over the bed.

"Zero, my love..." Kaname moaned, his large brown eyes closing as he tried to control himself and Zero, who had started to fight him for relief. Kaname "pinned" Zero's hands and shuddered as he continued his slow torture, determined to make Zero as mindless as possible. When Zero began to whimper and beg he knew he had succeeded.

Kaname then did the strangest thing. He slid back up Zero's body and kissed him deeply, then rolled them both so he lay on his back. By now Kaname would have been treating him like a strawberry flavoured lollipop.

"Kaname, God dammit..." Zero groaned rubbing himself into Kaname before dropping his mouth to his throat. He could be such a tease!

"Wait!" Kaname ordered quickly before Zero could ruin his resolve. He pushed Zero up to guard his neck. He couldn't think when Zero started that.

"What is it? Don't tell me you want to talk right this moment, Kaname."

"No... I..." Kaname couldn't say it. Instead he raised his knees up higher to either side of Zero's chest, and then reached to position him...

"Go ahead." Kaname whispered, his eyes looking with a wealth of meaning into Zero's, "Do it."

Zero's eyes widened. What the hell? Zero tried to pull away but Kaname held onto him. Kaname wanted him to...!?

"Are insane? No way!! Let go of me!!"

"Zero! Relax!!" Kaname begged, trying to not to let his own nervousness show, "Please! I want you to. I am yours. I want to be completely yours."

"No!! That's... That's..." Zero's revulsion was showing in his face. He couldn't believe it! Had Kuran lost his mind!! He was barely used to touching him and being touched by him and he wanted him to...!

Kaname was just as determined to do this. It probably didn't register that he should have given Zero more time to get used to the idea. They belonged to each other. He didn't see what was so wrong as long as it was pleasurable and he was sure Zero would be blown away. What more did he want?

Kaname rolled again and placed Zero beneath him, pinning his arms with his hands. He began to kiss his neck...

"No!! I am not in the mooo..." Zero arched and moaned as Kaname used his teeth to devastating effect. His body had a mind of its own. Zero still wanted him. Still _ached. _Damn him!!

Kaname worked his way to Zero's arousal, gratified that Zero was relaxing again. He raked his nails along Zero's inner thighs just before taking his entire length into his mouth. Zero screamed, his hands coming to grip Kaname's head as he begged for relief, his chest heaving, his rib cage seemingly almost trying to break free of his skin.

_That's it. Relax. Don't think. Feel…_

Kaname allowed Zero to feel his throat for just another few moments before sitting up completely. Before Zero could even draw breath to protest Kaname plunged...

Kaname winced and tensed. Maybe... Maybe it wasn't the best idea to do it quickly. But, of course, the odd, breathtaking pain soon eased and Kaname was able to notice another sensation. He moaned as he moved a little, feeling Zero move around inside him, feeling him fill him. Dear God...

Zero too was just as affected. Of course he was horrified. He'd never countenanced doing this with another living soul farthest Kaname. But... Zero fought with himself, his turmoil evident in his face. His mind was telling him "no" but right now his aching, throbbing flesh was encased it what felt like very close to heaven...

"Kaname. You bastard..." Zero muttered. Deciding he should, he pushed weakly in protest at Kaname's stomach.

Kaname opened his eyes and looked down at a pair of silver ones that seemed to mirror how he felt. He brushed away Zero's protest and began to move. Slowly at first but building in momentum as soon as he realized how good it felt! Each thrust shot pure pleasure through his body. This was coupled with the sight of Zero writhing and moaning beneath him... Kaname was gone.

Zero arched and cried out. His "heaven" had just intensified to sheer bliss. Over and over he was plunged into a hot, wet, tight sheath that gripped and milked every inch of him. It was made worse by the fact that Kaname seemed to be enjoying himself. He watched in barely contained ecstasy as Kaname's face slackened and his hand massaged himself as he moaned, his face registering a sort of disbelief at what he was feeling. Zero soon he forgot about his protests. Soon he found himself raising his hips to meet Kaname's movements. He wanted more, he wanted to be deeper...

Zero sat up and dragged Kaname to him. Kaname came willingly, submitting to the deep kiss, melting against Zero. He was so lost he couldn't figure out where Zero started and he ended. His mind was taken over by Zero and his pleasure. Kaname began to drag his claws down Zero's back, unable to stop himself. He craved Zero's blood and the smell of his torn flesh. His elemental nature threatened to take over.

Zero winced and gasped in pain. Twisting, he rolled them both. He took Kaname's hands and pushed at them. Kaname emitted an almost feral snarl, but Zero wasn't worried. Kaname was just a little frustrated with him.

"Stop Kaname! That hurts!" Zero said clearly just the way they had discussed. He saw as Kaname fought for control and went limp, drawing deep breaths, determined not to cause Zero anymore pain. But Zero didn't want that. He just didn't want to be scratched to death. Taking his left wrist he bit into it...

Kaname jerked and tightened at the smell of blood. Zero's blood. Then he felt the hand on his face rubbing it all over... Kaname grabbed the hand and bit into it drawing deeply. His legs wrapped around Zero and pressed him inside, urging him to continue. He opened his eyes and looked up at Zero's trying to communicate without words what he was feeling, how close he was...to the edge…

Zero sighed when the pain subsided, as Kaname's saliva took effect. He saw the look Kaname gave him and started to move, just like he had seen, just as he ached to do. It felt so strange, his doing this, but as he watched Kaname he knew he was doing the right thing. Kaname's fierce, red eyes melted and seemed to look inside himself as his breathing slowed. Zero pushed on mercilessly, rocking into Kaname's tight heat, searching for the release he knew was so close. Kaname's body slid along the bank on the smooth pebbles, Zero's strong thrusts pushing him higher and further. But Kaname was past caring about anything except how Zero felt inside him, how good he tasted and the flat stomach squeezing and massaging his swollen flesh in this mindless rhythm. Kaname emitted a deep, tortured moan, his mouth still clamped to Zero's sweet flesh as he lost control of his limbs. They quaked violently from the pleasure that coursed through him.

Zero's legs too began to shake, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt himself crest rapidly. God, Kaname felt so _good_!! So hot, so tight, so... Zero cried out as he collapsed onto Kaname as he shook, his body spent, his breathing audible. If he died right now, right this minute, he knew he would be the happiest he could ever be.

_Kaname... Kaname…_

Suddenly Kaname pushed away Zero's wrist and arched. Somehow a strangled cry was wrenched from his convulsing body. Zero would never forget two things about this day. The way his tender flesh was buffeted by Kaname's orgasm as he lay inside. He moaned as he felt the strong contractions seem to pull him inside as he neared the brink of another orgasm. Zero felt as if he was being drawn closer to Kaname, their connection growing stronger, deeper.

And then there was the second thing...

Zero raised his head and looked at Kaname in surprise as he felt himself suddenly filled with a feeling of intense exhilaration that seemed to build and build... His heart-rate sped up as butterflies took over his stomach, his breaths seemingly unable to satisfy his body. And then... he lost consciousness...

**ZERO** awoke in a warm bed, with a killer of a headache. He rolled over and groaned, thinking he shouldn't ever move again.

"How are you feeling?"

Zero started at the sound of Kaname's voice. He hadn't heard him even though he was sitting at the end of the bed reading.

"Like crap. My head hurts. I want to die."

"You probably just need to drink." Kaname placed his book on the bed and crawled to where Zero lay with his head under a pillow.

"What happened? Did I pass out? Or did you...?"

"You passed out. But it was my fault. I have to be more careful around you." Kaname said, already having berated himself for letting his aura completely escape like that, knowing as he did that lesser vampires - Zero - wouldn't be able to handle it. But it had been hard to think of such things when he had felt so good. Kaname had been thoroughly surprised by the experience. It had very nearly destroyed him!

"Why? Did you hit me?"

"In a manner of speaking. Come on. Drink. Then you can have some dinner."

Zero pulled away Kaname's shirt-collar and then raised his head to bite. Kaname supported Zero's head carefully as he drank, his eyes closing as he enjoyed this moment. Kaname found himself wishing they could stay here forever, but, as the emails kept indicating, he couldn't. They had to return to the academy; he to his responsibilities. But it was different now. He didn't feel that tiredness he usually felt when he awoke. He felt energized and he knew it was because he finally wasn't alone.

"Kaname. How are you feeling?"

"Me?" Kaname asked in confusion, adjusting them so Zero lay on his back, he tucking himself into Zero's side, his head propped on his hand.

"What... what you did today..."

"I'm okay, Zero. I heal almost instantly you know..."

"That's not what I meant."

Kaname looked into Zero's eyes for a moment and then pulled away to sit up. Zero didn't give up however.

"Why did you do that? It wasn't necessary..."

"I wanted to do it. It pleased me to do it. In case you hadn't noticed, I enjoy myself..."

"Kaname, look at me."

A look of despair ghosted over Kaname's features before he steeled himself to turn and face Zero.

"Did you do that because of the movie...?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kaname snapped, pulling away to stand, "I wanted to try it! I read about how good it could feel and you were there that's all!"

"'That's all'? You've never even hinted that you liked that or wanted to try it! Then suddenly this evening..."

"Well, we are only just now trying having sex with each other! Of course there are things we don't know..."

"Kaname, come here."

Kaname stopped mid-tirade at the simple command. No-one commanded him to do anything! He was nonplussed.

"Come here."

Kaname found himself crawling back onto the bed and into Zero's open arms. He laid his head on his chest and closed his eyes, breathing in his scent. Zero...

"I love Yuuki." Zero began in a whisper as he stroked Kaname's hair. He felt Kaname tense but he ploughed on. "I will always love her. I suspect you will too. And, yes, I am attracted to women and, yes, I have noticed that you are not a woman."

Zero felt Kaname stir but he held on.

"I... love you, Kaname. I am in love with you to the point that I can't see myself without you. You feel so good in my arms and when we make love you excite me like nothing else. You are so beautiful..."

"Zero..." Kaname interrupted, growing very impatient with being spoken to like a jealous female, and with the warmth spreading in his chest at Zero's words in spite of this.

"Wait! Hear me out." Zero persisted.

Zero moved so he could see Kaname's face, but Kaname averted his eyes. He continued anyway.

"I don't want you to feel inadequate because of me, Kaname. Or insecure. I don't know where this is going yet, but I don't want you to change yourself because of me. I love you just as you are. For the most part anyway."

Kaname frowned and finally looked at Zero. Zero smiled letting his emotion show.

"Maybe it is time _you_ trusted _me_. Huh?" Zero asked gently, stroking Kaname's cheek.

Kaname pulled Zero into his arms and hugged him as tightly as he dared allow. Everything about this relationship was so fragile; so tenuous. He felt reckless laying his all into it like this but still, he prayed fervently that it would last. He'd never been happier in his life.

"I trust you." Kaname whispered.

"Good. Now let's eat. I'm _starving_."

"Okay." Kaname "lifted" them both to a standing position and tucked his hand into Zero's. He pulled him towards the door.

"You know, Zero," Kaname began, "I did like it. I don't want us to stop. I even think you enjoyed yourself quite a bit, if I remember correctly."

Zero blushed and looked away, unwilling to picture quite yet the position and the circumstances he'd been with Kaname in that way. Considering their history and the way Kaname had always acted, it would take some getting used to, even if saying Kaname was the more sexually adventurous of the two of them was like saying Kaname was more of a vampire than he was. They didn't quite compare…

Kaname followed the rising colour as if mesmerized. Zero found himself firmly pressed against the wall in the hallway, as tender fingers trailed along his jaw line. Zero remembered then that Kaname had a thing about seeing his blushes. Of course, he blushed some more.

"Kaname, please," pleaded Zero, who was by now almost beet red, much to Kaname's delight, "Could we discuss this after dinner? I feel quite faint."

"That's strange. You look good enough to eat…" Kaname opined, leaning in and trailing his nose lightly from Zero's shoulder to just below his ear where an anxious pulse agitated Zero's pale, fragrant skin.

"Kaname!"

Kaname sighed and lifted his head.

"Yes, we can... 'discuss' it… after dinner."

"Thank you..."

"After we make love."

It was Zero's turn to sigh as Kaname resumed pulling Zero along but at a noticeably faster pace. The quicker they ate…

"It's a wonder pure-blood vampires aren't more successful as a species."

"Yes, it is." Kaname smiled back, opening the door to the dining room and pushing Zero through it.

_the end_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They are from "Vampire Knight"._

_Meant to change the ending before but got lazy. Finally finished._


End file.
